


Half Blood

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed III, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Masyaf was a beautiful place since the Assassins had reclaimed it. The Assassins were thriving, the land was beautiful, and life was good. So why would she visit the American Brotherhood? Achilles was a family friend, and she'd made friends there; but with all these lies, is she forgetting what the truth is? Whose side is she on? Does she even remember anymore?
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Original Female Character(s), Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor, Haytham Kenway/Reader, Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled as lightening illuminated gray sky. She could’ve appreciated the irony if she wasn’t so upset. He wouldn’t look at her. It had begun to rain, and his clothes were drenched. He’d get sick if they stayed out here any longer. His black hair clung to his forehead, and droplets rolled off his tanned face and hands. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Connor, I’m sorry.” She began, not knowing how to end her sentence. She betrayed him, knowing full well how he trusted her, depended on her,…felt about her.  
“I… I had to. Surely you understand what it means to do what needs to be done, especially to protect the Brotherhood.” She said, trying to appeal to his rational side. But this was wrong. She was wrong, and there was no denying it.

How did this mission go so wrong?

••••

She was going to kick his ass when she saw him. It was bad enough Achilles had given her the impossible task of preserving the American Brotherhood, but did Connor have to make it so difficult? She remembered a time when he did what he was told. A time before the madness of revenge turned him into this monster. This angry, cold, monster.

She missed her friend.

But she would still kick his ass.

Connor emerged from the forest as if on cue with her thoughts. He appeared like mist, just evaporating from the treeline. He trudged back to the house, and she could see that he was battle worn. He stumbled with a limp, his eyes were dark telling her he hadn’t slept in a few days, and his clothes were bloodied. His or his target’s, she couldn’t tell.

She crossed her arms and leaned against the post on the porch, waiting for him. He nodded upon seeing her, but groaned at the motion. She growled, she couldn’t kick his ass like this. Why did he always have to be a soft spot for her?

Without a second thought, she walked off the porch, and steadied him. Connor was heavier than she remembered him being, and that was only from his partial weight. He allowed her to help him inside before pulling away and sitting on the dining room table.

“So, how bad was the other guy?” She called from the kitchen where they kept the medical supplies.

“Well, he is dead so…” Connor retorted at her return. One arm wound across his stomach to his bloodied side, and the other looked slashed. (Y/N) swat his hand away when he reached for the rag, and he groaned and looked away as she moved his hand and investigated the wound.

“Coming from a man near dead himself?”

“I completed the mission. That is all that matters. Besides, I have been through worse.” He winced as she pressed the rag against him.

“Take off your shirt, it’s in the way.” Connor huffed, but took his shirt off. She almost smiled, remembering when they were younger and Connor was so scared to undress in front of her. Thankfully, she’d patched him up enough times that he knew the routine. Did he like it? No. But he did as he was told.

“You’re going to have to stay off this for a couple of days at least.” She pulled out the needle, thread, and alcohol. Connor eyed the liquid uneasily, already knowing what she was about to do.

“How am I supposed to rest my abdomin and go on missions? You are a terrible med-” Connor yelped as she cleaned his wound. His eyes were daggers, and his fist tightened on the table.

“I’m sorry.” She said innocently but still maintaining her angry attitude. “I didn’t hear you. What were you saying?” She began stitching him up, and he now eyed the needle. There was no way he’d be a smart ass when she held such a weapon, so he huffed a simple reply.

“Should you not be on your SPECIAL mission Achilles gifted you with?” His tone was sour. Connor hadn’t liked that fact that Achilles and her shared a secret. Both decided it was best to keep Connor safe, but he took it with offense. Eventually, at the death of the old man, Connor went easy on her. She was, afterall, only carrying out orders. Still, he did tease her on it.

“I SHOULD be, but my friend likes to play hero and keep me worried.”

“I…I am not.” Connor’s voice softened, but his still held his upset pout.

“Not my friend? Or a hero?” She asked, trying to sound absent-minded while she cut the thread and bandaged him.

Connor looked almost offended. “Why would you suggest such a thing? Are we not friends?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I am no hero, (Y/N), you know that better than anyone. I am just following orders. Defeat the Templars. Cut their influence from the Revolution.”

“And how’s that going for you?” Connor went silent as he pondered this, and she got up from his side. “You’re finished, and I’m serious about the rest. When’s the last time you slept? Or washed your clothes?”

“I am fine.” Connor tried standing, but swayed. He groaned as she got under one arm and led him upstairs to his room.

“Just one night, friend.” She emphasized the word and he groaned again. “Just do this to make me happy.”

“I have no time. My target could get away, and I did not spend all those nights just to allow him to slip from my grip!” They reached his room, and she used her hip to open the door.

“Change your clothes, and hand them to me. I’ll have them cleaned by tomorrow, and you’ll be on your way.” She said, ignoring his concerns.

“But (Y/N)-”

“Fine, Ratonhnhaké:ton, if it means that much to you then I will watch the target for you. I’ll ensure that whoever this is stays where they need to.”

“Thank you.” Connor said, “I would like to end this man myself.” He looked down at her and realized his arm was still around her waist. They pulled apart, and chuckled nervously.

“So, what did this man do?” She asked, trying to become professional.

“He is the Templar Grand Master. Along with meddling with the affairs of Washington and the others, he has done a great wrong to me and I will see him dead.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, we mustn’t use the Creed for revenge, you know this.”

“He killed my mother.” They were silent for a moment as she took this in.

She nodded, “He will not escape me.”

“Thank you.” Connor smiled, and they stared at one other. He cocked a brow, and smirked.

“What?“

“Um, I think I should be alone if I am undressing.” (Y/N) thanked the night for hiding her blush.

“Of course!” She ducked out of the room, and closed the door behind her. With her back to the wall, she sighed then chuckled. Why did he somehow always throw her off her game?

••••

This target was hard to find. Connor was right to worry, but she’d found him.

Now she wished she hadn’t.

There she stood, in the middle of an alley standing over the body of a man. Her knives were drawn, aimed at his neck, and his sword was kicked from him. The plan was to lock him away until Connor was rested enough, but then the target had tried to run.

None of this would’ve happened if he hadn’t tried to run.

“(Y/N)? What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Haytham? I- you-” She got off him and offered her hand in a daze. Haytham took her help, and dusted himself off.

“Of all the childish things.” He went to retrieve his sword, and she remained frozen. “This is no time for games.”

“Haytham, I’m… I’m sorry… I just-”

“I suppose it’s ok.” He sheathed his blade, and adjusted his hat. “I do enjoy the dropping in of an old friend.” She would’ve groaned at his puns, but she didn’t know what to do. Haytham finally looked to her, and saw her uneasiness. His hand went to his blade, and his eyes darted around them. “Are you ok, (Y/N)? Is there someone there?”

She shook herself off. “No! I’m… I’m sorry to bother you, Haytham, but this must have been a mistake.” He cocked a brow, prompting her to farther explain. “An Assassin had me after a target, but I think he must’ve been confused. I’m supposed to be looking for the Templar Grand Master.”

“You’ve found him.” Haytham puffed up with mock pride. “I’ve been promoted since we last ran into each other.” He saw her uneasy expression again, and he tried to lighten the mood. “I apologize. I know you have no love for Templars, neither do I, but I was only kidding.”

“The Assassin Connor wants you dead.” She blurted.

“Aye, Connor wants me dead, does he? I’ve lost respect for him. He shouldn’t have sent someone else to do the job.”

“I was sent to keep you from leaving, but that’s nothing to be proud of. Haytham, he thinks you killed his mother.” Now Haytham froze as she did.

“He thinks I did what?”

(Y/N) relaxed. “I knew you couldn’t have-”

“I loved his mother. I never lifted a finger against her.” Haytham strode over to her, his eyes intense. ”(Y/N), he must never know about us, agreed? He wouldn’t understand and he’d jeopardize our mission. You must not let him know your real intentions for being here.“

“I understand, Haytham.” She bit the inside of her cheek as she examined her boots.

“Good.” Haytham straightened out, resuming his original air of leadership and control. “I will remain in the city until Connor is well again. Then I will allow him to confront me.”

“Thanks.” She readied to leave, trying to think of the perfect lie for when she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

She returned to the Manor as the light of the sun breached the horizon, and illuminated the house with what little rays it could muster. This wasn’t her house, but as she looked around she decided she’d have to clean it like it was. Dust clung to almost everything, and all the windows were closed. The portrait of Achilles and his family watched over her as she plead for answers. She’d come here looking to escape from fighting, and she’d managed she create more.

“It is a great painting, right?” A voice groaned behind her, and she turned to see Connor hunched against the wall. His arm was wrapped around himself, and he grinned through the pain.

You have got to me kidding me, she thought. “You’re supposed to be resting.” She made her way to him, and helping him up. He felt warmer than usual.

Connor huffed up the stairs, and answered her when she got him in his room. He sat on the bed, and she examined his bandages. “I was worried when you did not return last night.”

“It’s a bit of a journey, you know that, Ratonhnhaké:ton.” She felt his forehead, he was burning up. “Now stay here while I get you some medicine, you have a fever.”

“You do not have to-” He began. Her face grew serious, and he pursed his lips. It appeared there was nothing he could do on the issue. “Fine, but return as quickly as you can. I would like to speak to you about last night.”

“We can talk of it when you’re better.” She gave his hand a squeeze, and he lay down on the bed.

She was exhausted, but she hunted the woods for the medicine Connor had taught her about long ago, and found White. He’d given her some supplies, and now she was on her way back. Honestly, she wanted to never speak to Connor about last night as she’d yet to come up with a lie. Hopefully, he’d be asleep by the time she came home. He wasn’t. Connor was reading when she walked in on him with a tray of food, water, and medical herbs. He quickly put his book down, and thanked her. “It’s what friends do.”

Connor bit into his bread. “I am not sure I would be as skilled a caretaker as you. Have you always been this talented?” (Y/N) thought on this, remembering her Mentor and the Assassin Alistair that taught her all she knew. Connor saw her grow sad, so he distracted her. “Are you going to eat?”

“Not yet.” She explained, “I’m more tired than hungry, but I can’t seem to fall asleep.”

“I take it the mission went well?” His brown eyes were hopeful, and tired.

She controlled her facial expressions and voice carefully before answering. “Yes. Though I didn’t hurt him, your target will remain where you need him.”

Connor nodded, “Good. Then I will regain my strength, and finally finish this.” They grew quiet as he ate. Connor moved over in bed, and she sat beside him. Her head was heavy, and she nodded off. Her head landed on his shoulder, and he blushed but allowed it. He tried to make her comfortable as she slept, and he found himself staring at her. He looked away quickly. She thought of him as a friend, nothing more.

••••

“Ratonhnhaké:ton?” She asked a little later. She opened her eyes, and saw she’d fallen asleep on him. Her arms were wrapped around him, and her head was on his chest. (Y/N) immediately sat upright, and apologized to him.

Connor had gulped down his food, and felt sleepy now. “It is ok, I did not mind.” Connor smiled, “What are friends for?”

(Y/N) stretched and popped her neck. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course.”

“What exactly do you plan to do when you kill your final target?”

He paused, choosing his words with care. She’d told him on more than one occasion that he didn’t have a way with words. “I did not choose this life, to be an Assassin. It was handed to me. All I wanted was to protect my village and keep my people safe, but you know how that went.”

“But you keep fighting.”

Connor nodded, “I do, but that does not mean that I fight because of my Assassin mission. This certain mission is my own, and I have a score to settle with the Templars here.”

“Like the one you think killed your mother?”

Connor’s eyes were like daggers. “I do not THINK he did it, I KNOW he did.”

“I thought you said it was Washington who gave the order.”

“He did.“

“This man worked with Washington?”

“No!” Connor grew frustrated, seeing what she was seeing. His frustration for Haytham wasn’t making sense.

“Then why-?”

“Because he is my father, ok? He is the Templar Grand Master, his men killed my mother, and he did nothing to stop them. He must be defeated so that this world can be free of Templar influence, and I believe that is all the reason I need.” She’d never seem Connor this angry, and she froze. Haytham was…his father? It appeared her Templar friend wasn’t telling her everything. Connor grew embarrassed for his sudden outburst of emotion, but thinking of Haytham just made him angry. “I apologize. I should not have let my emotions control me.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, you don’t have to apologize. Just rest.” She smiled, “Don’t worry about your father, we’ll get through this together.” She turned to leave, but stopped as Connor suddenly grabbed her hand. He smiled up at her, those brown eyes kind.

“Thank you, (Y/N), you have been a good friend to me.” She smiled through it killed her inside. She was such a fraud.

••••

“How did you sleep?” Connor was spread out on his bed, his arms and legs hanging off, and his messy black hair hiding his face from her. She leaned against the door, and took in the sight. Connor still slept like a teenager. “Ratonhnhaké:ton, time to wake up! I have to check your wounds before I go.”

Connor mumbled a reply, and turned over, falling off the bed. He groaned and sat up, squinting his eyes at her. “Where are you off too? Achilles’s mission?” He asked as she investigated his wounds, and reapplied his bandages.

“Something like that.” She gave him some medicine. “That should help with the pain. Your wounds are getting better, but you’ll still need a day or two to fully recover.” Connor yawned, trying to mumble a reply but the medicine was already taking affect. Soon, the herbs put him to sleep, and she frowned. He’d be furious if he knew she’d drugged him, but she had to think of the mission.

••••

“I didn’t think it was important.” Haytham took a sip of his tea, not looking at her but at a map of the area.

She slammed her hands in the table. “You didn’t think it was important to tell me you were his FATHER?! Haytham, we’re supposed to be on the same side, but it’s hard to trust you when you lie.”

“I wasn’t lying. I simply wasn’t telling you the whole truth.” She wanted to slap him. This was her life and mission on the line, and Haytham didn’t seem to care. “Stop acting like a child, and control your emotions.” Haytham continued, finally looking at her. “I understand your frustration, but it wasn’t your truth to know. Just as you didn’t want to tell me about that mission Achilles had for you.”

“You said you wouldn’t speak of it again.”

Haytham chuckled. “Don’t be upset that you were framed. Achilles wasn’t always the most…understanding Assassin.”

“He was trying to help.”

“Aw yes! He’d allow you to remain under cover when you’re a wanted Assassin in the Old World. Your Mentor was murdered and you were blamed, correct? All he wanted was your word that you would do a little deed for him for his kindness.” Haytham’s black eyes were darker. “Kill Connor if he dishonored the Creed in anyway, if he turned into a Templar, or if he let me live.”

“At least I told you about it.” She said, but let it go. Haytham wasn’t right but there was time for that later. He was her only friend against the Assassins in the Old World, and she needed to stay on his good side even if that meant having to stay out of his business. For now. “Have you heard anything?”

“Some Assassins are heading here as we speak, and should make port by tonight. Just something I thought you’d like to know.”

“Thank you, Haytham. Now don’t do anything too stupid. I need you alive.”

••••

“Where did you go?” Connor yawned as she entered his room. He was leaning against his wall as he overlooked his bookshelf. He replaced yesterday’s book, and got a new one.

“I just needed some fresh air.”

“I understand. If I stay in here any longer, I will lose my mind.” Connor baited her, and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re staying here until you get better.”

“Fine, but you will have to stay here too and entertain me.” Connor smiled then blushed, and looked down. “I mean-”

“It’s ok friend, I’ll stick around for a bit.” She kept her smile frozen on her face. It killed her to lie to him, but Haytham wasn’t going anywhere and she needed to maintain her cover. It appeared she’d be on Connor duty for the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Connor looked at her, trying to understand the warm feeling that blossomed from his insides. He’d watched her fight, laugh, and tell stories; and she’d always entranced him. Connor thought he could always read her expressions, like how she was worried about him now as she tapered his wounds and sat him down. She sat opposite to him on his large bed, and pulled out a book when she finished.

This truce began when they were younger, and it worked. Whenever Connor was made to sit still, she would pull out a book and read to him. She began to read, but he could see that her mind was elsewhere.

“(Y/N), what is troubling you?” He asked, and she seemed to jump at his words. “I do not mean to offend or frighten you, but you seem…preoccupied.” Connor gestured to his body. “You have no reason to fear for me. My body is healing, and I have more energy than I have had in months. Soon, my mission will be over, and the Colonies will be free.” She made a face at the mention of his revenge, and he sighed. “I need you to understand, (Y/N), you are helping me.”

“Focus on healing now. Let’s have this talk later.“

“I believe we have to speak on this.” Connor said firmly and pouted. She sighed. Taking a seat beside him, she allowed him to continue. Connor’s pout usually meant this was important to him. “I see how you look at me when I talk about my mission.” Connor continued. “You are worried, scared, and I want you to know that you do not have to worry about me. I will be fine.” He smiled, his eyes kind. “I promise, I will return to you.”

She kept her face composed, but her insides wrenched. Connor thought she was worried about him, and he was right, but she was more worried about how he was react when he knew the truth. She pushed the thoughts away, and smiled at her friend. “You know me, Ratonhnhaké:ton, I’ll worry regardless.“

Connor shrugged, smirking. “You are right, as always. So, tell me about you. How have you been?”

They spoke mildly for a few more hours until Connor yawned and bid her goodnight. He gave her hand a squeeze, and she picked up the wraps as she left the room. Once the door closed, she went downstairs and threw on her hood. It was time to check in on those visiting Assassins.

••••

She watched the docking ship with the utmost concentration. Five figures held her eyes because they didn’t leave the ship as the crewmen did, but instead leap off various points of the ship before disappearing into the shadows of the buildings. “It appears you were right.” She whispered, “Assassins have reached the Colonies.”

“We don’t have time for this.” Haytham hissed. “We have enough enemies as it is.” She rose a brow at him, and he growled. “All I mean to say is, we had better find out if these Assassins plan to stay and, if so, whose side are they on?”

“Should I leave this to Ratonhnhaké:ton?”

“Connor,” Haytham said, “will muck this up. I’d rather you go. You can hold your own.”

“So be it.” She readied to move, but a hand steadied her shoulder. She squinted her eyes at Haytham and pouted.

“Be careful.”

“I’ll be fine, Haytham.” He grew serious, and she sighed. “Fine, I’ll be careful.” Haytham released her into the night, and she did what she did best. Tracking wasn’t as easy as it was with her usual targets, but it was doable. That worried her.

These Assassins thought as she did. They took the routes that she would take. They didn’t merge in with the people below, they stayed to the rooftops and the shadows. They didn’t separate. They would most likely do that when they were more comfortable, which told her that they were new to this land and out of their element. Unfortunately, this meant there was a group of strange, tense Assassins in the Colonies, and she was running right for them.

She tracked through the night. A stray footprint here, a piece of thread there, and she managed to find these Assassins in Boston the following morning. The trail of breadcrumbs was too carefully laid out to be an accident, so, with caution, she watched Boston before entering.

The people were waking and going about their business. Men went to work in their shops and the docks while women pushed their kids to school. The yells of people calling and laughing rang around her, and she growled in frustration. The Assassins planned this well because now she couldn’t rely on her ears. With one sense down, she ducked into a nearby alley, and shimmied up the wall to the roof.

The bright sunlight didn’t help her tired eyes, but she remained focused as she scanned the rooftops for anything out of place. A stray hunched figure on the neighboring roof caught her eye, and she smiled as she moved in closer. A hood covered his face, but from his body she could tell he was a tall, able bodied man. Seeing his friends weren’t accompanying him, most likely resting or watching him from afar, (Y/N) readied herself for a fight. She felt a bit more confident with a one on one fight.

“(Y/N)!” A voice broke her concentration, and she looked down in frustration as Paul Revere waved frantically up to her. She groaned as bystanders turned to shield their faces from the sun to see her. Even her target turned now to see her, and she swiftly ducked behind a part of the roof cursing Revere all the while. She was going to kill him, then she’d kill her target, because, and if she wasn’t wrong, she saw hear her target laughing.

How embarrassing.

••••

“How are you feeling?”

Connor crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “I am fine, (Y/N), you do not have to treat me like a child. I am not delicate, I will not break.”

He stood opposite to her, leaning against the wall, and she could clearly see the scars forming across his muscled chest and stomach. “Your wounds are healing nicely.”

“I had hoped they would meet your standards.“ He teased, “I worry Haytham has been in the wind for too long.” He rose a brow. “You are sure he will not disappear?”

“I promise. I’ve left him too busy to move.” She smiled. Technically, she was right. Haytham wouldn’t move with all these new Assassins in the area, he’d be hiding, and she just hoped he hadn’t buried himself too deep.

“Good, then I finish this tomorrow.”

“No.”

“No?” Connor’s brows furrowed, and his body became tense. She found she couldn’t meet his eyes, so she focused on the piece of bedsheet in her hand as she spoke.

“I…don’t think facing Haytham would be in your best interest.” She tried her best to pick the kindest words, but it was difficult. “I mean, wouldn’t your energy be better spent helping the Revolution or-?“

“I am helping the Revolution. I am doing more than that.” Connor his eyes darkened. “Ending Haytham keeps the world safe.”

“But-”

“But nothing. I have helped Washington and his men more than they have helped each other, and what did I get from it? Washington burned my village to the ground. I do not need to think about helping him any longer.”

“Ratonhnhaké:ton, calm yourse-”

“I will not keep calm. He killed my mom, he destroyed my life!” Connor’s voice rose, and she repressed a flinch. (Y/N) kept her head up as he yelled at her. “You do not get to decide what is best for me, not matter how close we are! This is what I need to do! I am finally doing something for me! Why is that so wrong? I would be by your side if you needed support in this!”

“I support you, Ratonhnhaké:ton, but I refuse to help you kill yourself.” She frowned, hoping he could see she meant this out of love. “You’re too important to let your anger consume you like this, Ratonhnhaké:ton. Please. He’s the only family you have left, and he’s a Templar Grand Master. Do not underestimate him.”

“I do not care!” He yelled, his voice echoing. “I have to do this. For me. I need my revenge, (Y/N), letting Haytham walk freely consumes me. It fills me with such anger and sadness you would not possibly understand, and that is why I must end him. This hurt needs to go away, (Y/N), I want to move on, even if it means I die!”

She sat quietly a moment before getting off his bed. Maintaining eye contact, she said, “So be it, friend, just don’t expect me to sit and watch your revenge destroy you.” She scoffed, “You don’t even call it your mission anymore.” With that, she turned on her heel and stormed from the room.

••••

“Why so tense? Are those faces familiar?” Haytham crouched beside her, and she glared at him though she knew he couldn’t see with her hood shielding her. “Come on. I need you on your best mindset if we’re to be working together.” Haytham said, and she rolled her eyes. There was a half truth there, but she knew, more than anything, Haytham was just nosy.

“Your son wishes to kill you.“ She said plainly. Haytham grew silent, so she turned to him and he shrugged.

“I was beginning to wonder if my son was man enough to finally confront me.”

“Haytham!” She hissed, and he shrugged again.

“I don’t know what you want me to say!”

“He’s your son, Haytham, act like you care about him.“

“Who says I do?” She rolled her eyes, recalling the day Connor was to be hanged but didn’t comment on it. If Haytham wanted to pretend he was too cool to have an emotional connection to his son, then she wouldn’t put energy into convincing him otherwise.

“So, any familiar faces?” He asked again, crouching closer to her and scanning the right while she scanned the left. The Assassins sat where they had been since the afternoon, their room in the inn. Their faces didn’t seem familiar, they weren’t looking at her, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that she was being watched. (Y/N) shivered, her eyes somehow falling to the treeline where brown eyes caught her attention.

She must’ve looked the same to him as he did to her. Both their jaws were slightly opened, and their eyes widened, taking each other in. Connor looked between her and Haytham before disappearing into the forest. (Y/N) froze. It would be useless to go after him in his element, so she remained perfectly still. Was that Connor? Did Connor see Haytham and her on a mission? So close together on this rooftop? Hunting Assassins? Wasn’t he supposed to be at home?!

“What?” Haytham sensed her tensing, and looked where she looked. “What’s upsetting you?” He growled.

She remained still, thinking of the words. “I’m not upset, but now I fear you’re not the only one on your son’s hit list.”

“You’re kidding me.” Haytham cursed under his breath, and scanned the trees. “This complicates things. Leave it to my blundering son to not be invited to the party, but still manage to muck up our mission.”

God dammit.


	4. Chapter 4

The reconnaissance mission went well. The Assassins made their base so Haytham and her made theirs, but she knew she’d have to return home again. She couldn’t hide from Connor forever. The house was unusually quiet when she arrived that morning. The sky was gray with the upcoming storm, and the clearing had an eerie feel to it. She didn’t doubt that Connor was watching her, she could feel his eyes, but she couldn’t see him.

What could he be seeing? A friend? An enemy? What was he thinking?

(Y/N) took a deep breath as she made her way to the door, and pushed it open. If he wanted a fight, would she be able to defend herself? Did she want to? Would he speak to her? Or would he act as if she was dead? She closed the door behind her.

No fire lit the fireplace, so the house was cold and dark. Her eyes rang from the silence, and she repressed a shudder as the hairs on her arms rose. If Connor wanted to attack her, then this was the perfect time. She made her way upstairs, not to get her things or to sleep, but to find him. She needed to speak to him on what he saw, and she felt that now was a good a time as any to tell him the truth.

Would he speak to her? Or would he snap her like a twig? She was caught working with a Templar, a Grand Master, and his father all behind his back. He would hate her.

The door to his room was half open, and (Y/N) hid in the hallway to gather her strength and her words. Connor, you don’t understand. I’m being framed and Haytham is helping me clear my name. No, that wouldn’t work. Connor, the Assassins have been influtrated by a new group that plans to rid the world of Templars and Assassins alike, and I didn’t know if you were one? No, that wouldn’t work either. She told herself, “I guess I’ll find the words when I see him.”

(Y/N) poked her head into his room, and found it empty. His room was completely clean, any signs of life was put away. She leaned against the door, sighing. Her throat felt tight, like there was a lump choking her, and her eyes stung.

There was nothing she could do to make this better, and there was no time.

••••

Connor didn’t return home for a few days, but she was always looking for him. She kept the kitchen stocked with food and medicine, and she kept the door open always. Most of her days were spent scanning the horizon, waiting for him to appear but also scared on what to do when he did come back. The skies continued to darken, and the sea of gray clouds spanned as far as the eye could see while the wind blew harder from the north. It would storm soon.

He returned then, when the wind picked up and the hairs on her arms stuck up with the electricity in the air. She awoke that morning and began to make her way to the porch with her books, blades, and blanket to wait for the day. When she opened the door, she almost jumped at the figure leaning against the post. He was looking out, his back to her.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton.” It wasn’t a question, she just wanted him to know she was there. He remained as tense as he was, but now he turned around. His eyes were puffy and tired, his skin a bit paler, and his hair was tied back in a mess. He was frowning, but it was a sad frown not an angry one. Her heart tightened at the sight of him. He didn’t seem happy to see her. His eyes darkened.

Eyes once brown with light now looked like an animal watching it’s prey. His eyes were black, and she thought of how a snake looked before it struck. He watched her move, shifting uncomfortably when she tried to move towards him, so she stayed with her hands up in front of the door. Then he looked to her side.

That stung. He would listen to her, but he wouldn’t look.

Thunder rumbled as lightening illuminated gray sky. She could’ve appreciated the irony if she wasn’t so upset. He wouldn’t look at her. It had begun to rain, and his clothes were drenched. He’d get sick if they stayed out here any longer. His black hair clung to his forehead, and droplets rolled off his tanned face and hands. He wouldn’t look at her.

“Connor, I’m sorry.” She began, not knowing how to end her sentence. She betrayed him, knowing full well how he trusted her, depended on her,…felt about her. “I… I had to. Surely you understand what it means to do what needs to be done, especially to protect the Brotherhood.” She said, trying to appeal to his rational side. But this was wrong. She was wrong, and there was no denying it. “I want you to understand why I did what I did.” She looked at his shoes, they were getting dark as the rain bellowed down harder. She began to feel cold, but if he was waiting out here than so would she.“It happened when I first came to this land. My mentor was murdered a few years back, and I became a suspect. I began to be hunted, so I fled.“ Connor waited patiently, so she continued slowly. “I met Haytham when all this was going on. He saved my life, so it was a little difficult to kill him.” She joked, but he didn’t laugh. “He knew I was innocent, and he claimed he knew who really killed my Mentor so I stuck around. A mutual friend told us about this new group that has been supposedly influtrating both Orders for years. We agreed to work together to protect-”

“And you did not tell me because...? You believed me to be one of them?”

“We can them Half Bloods.” She looked from his shoes to his eyes, and found they were baring into hers. “They’re dangerous, Ratonhnhaké:ton. I didn’t want you involved.”

“But you thought it was OK to involve Haytham? Is he stronger or more capable than I?”

“That wasn’t it-”

“You trusted him more? Or maybe you felt you did not have to watch after him like you feel you have to look after me? Maybe you prefer working with him.” Connor held her eyes, his intense, his voice rose with each question. “Maybe you like working with him more…for other reasons…”

Her cheeks heated up with anger. “Wait, you think something is going on between Haytham and myself?”

“I do not need to know the extent of your love life, (Y/N).”

“Haytham doesn’t look at me any sort of way! He’s a partner, nothing else!”

“Nothing else?” He spat. “So, you did need tell me not because you did not trust me and not because you thought I was a suspect, but because you simply did not want to? Then you run behind my back with the one person you know I hate!"

“I was trying to keep you safe!”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” He drew closer, yelling. “I can take of myself!”

(Y/N) drew herself high as she spoke, staring him in the eye. “He’s a FRIEND. You’re not trying to be understanding, but know that I tried. I’m sorry I betrayed you. I’m doing what any one of us would’ve done! What you would’ve done!”

“My plans do not rely on lying to you!”

“Those aren’t plans, Ratonhnhaké:ton! That’s murder!”

“Murder?!” His voice bellowed and he was red in the face. “I have seen murder, and what I plan to do to him is a blessing!”

“You’re going to kill an innocent man!”

“He is nowhere near innocent! But if you would rather stand by him, then stand by him! Leave!”

“I’m not picking sides, Ratonhnhaké:ton.”

“Do not call me that! If you want to side with my enemies then consider yourself one!“ Connor realized how close he had gotten to her and stepped away, drawing a deep breath. After a moment of slience, he said, his voice low. “We were friends once so I will allow you to leave here unharmed, but know that the next time I see you I will not hold back.”

(Y/N) froze, stunned, her anger ebbing. “Rat-”

“Out.” His voice was hollow as he caught his breath and stared at his boots. When he looked back, his face was expressionless and his eyes blank, devoid of emotion. “Get out.” His tone threatening.

“But I-”

“OUT!”

She left.

Were tears or rain blinding her as she ran through the woods? Connor was serious in his threat. Her friend, the person she felt the safest with, was no longer available to her. She hadn’t taken the road, like a fool, and now attempted to dodge overturned roots while leaves blinded her vision and vines slapped her sides. She had to get somewhere safe. The manor was off limits, and she knew no friends. (Y/N) cried, hiding it as best she could, until she found Haytham.

••••

Haytham rolled his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sighed. His hand wiped his face, and he glared at the wall. “He’s going to make things more difficult.” Haytham took a gulp of tea. “My son is an emotional fool, it turns out, but we’ll have to ignore that for now.”

“Rato-…Connor is out to kill you, and now maybe me. Shouldn’t we focus on calming him down before we continue the mission, you know, so we can be alive to continue it?”

Haytham scoffed, “And so, it appears, are you.” (Y/N) pouted, but held her tongue. Haytham had graciously allowed her to stay with him and gotten her new clothes and warm tea, so this was not the best time to be smart.

“I thought you’d be used to being a target by now.” Haytham chuckled, “That’s the life we lead, isn’t it? Always running from an old friend or to a new foe?”

She drank the tea, relieved that it sent some feeling coursing through her veins, down to her toes, and to the tips of her fingers. “I’ve never had to outrun someone I…” She caught herself, made a face at Haytham, knowing full well what he wanted her to say, and decided to keep her mouth busy with the tea.

Haytham leaned closer, his dark eyes flashed playfully, his smile innocent. “Outrun someone you…know? Aren’t you running from your Assassin buddies? Someone bigger than you?” He chuckled, “You’ve beaten me and proved many times that size is not an issue when it comes to fighting. So what could it possibly be that’s preventing you from seeing Connor as just another, ordinary target?” He leered, “What makes him so special that you want to protect him? Why do you care so much-?”

“You’re an ass, Haytham.”

His hands slammed lightly on the table, and he returned back to his serious personality. “And you’re an Assassin, act like one. Whatever you feel for my son will have to be pushed aside. I will not have my life in the hands of an emotional, young woman.”

(Y/N) downed her drink, wishing it was something stronger. “Your life is in capable hands, Haytham. I’ll be fine.”

“Capable, I know, dependable is what I’m looking for.” He retorted, but continued before she could get a word in. “Our Assassin friends have overstayed their welcome, don’t you think?”

“Then we talk to Connor.”

Haytham rolled his eyes, landing on hers. “So be it.” She knew he was only saying that to pacify her, but Haytham was a man who upheld his word.


	5. Chapter 5

Haytham was too still, too tense as they watched the Assassins, and she felt like a fool for not realizing why sooner. Maybe if Connor wasn’t on her mind, she would’ve seen it, but she couldn’t get him out of her head. If she wasn’t worrying about if he was lonely or sad, then she would’ve realized there were two Assassins missing from their room.

“I knew they’d have to go search the city for their target, but I didn’t think they’d start so quickly.” She said.

“Their target must be important.” Haytham gave her a quick glance. “You’re sure you don’t recognize them?”

“Haytham, I would tell you if I did, and they’re too far away. Do they look familiar to you? You could very easily be their target.”

Haytham shrugged. “It could very easily be both of us.”

“Then let’s end this.” She made a move to stand, but Haytham held onto her shoulder and kept her in place.

With a shake of his head, he said, “Not yet.”

“What’s our game plan then?”

Haytham paused. “I don’t know.”   
She overlooked their surroundings. “They’re too many for us to take on.” Haytham scoffed. “I don’t underestimate your abilities, I just want to play it safe. They’re trained, maybe better than me, I don’t want to risk it.”

“You’d have us wait like children? The fight is ours with the element of surprise.”

“Careful Haytham, your pirate instincts are showing.” He scowled and looked away, so she continued. “We pick them off.”

“How do you suppose we do that?”

She smirked, “Well, they’re going to have to eat some time.”

••••

The Assassin had no chance as he left in the cover of night to get, as her best guess, supplies. Haytham had decided to stay and watch the rest of the Assassins while she followed their target, and they agreed to regroup at their inn in three days. He bade her good luck before she left.

The Assassin ran expertly through the city, clinging to the shadows, and running through tight streets where she had no choice but to leap down and follow. With the sun still not risen, the Assassin used the dark to his advantage. She followed as best she could, but what did she expect? She thought as she ran, winded, after following from the rooftops. They were professionals. The Assassin turned into an alley, and she leapt from the roof to the opening. This would cut off their escape, leaving them to her whims.

The alley was darker than usual as the sunlight from the new day didn’t reach it yet, so she treaded carefully. She watched the shadows, looking for any movement, and found what she was looking for at the back of the alley. With his back to the wall and his front facing her, the Assassin crossed his arms as if he had been waiting for her. This was a trap.

“What is your business here?” She asked, her voice strong. She was careful to keep her back to the opening of the alleyway, and her body tight in case of a fight or the need for flight. The Assassin didn’t answer, his face obstructed by his hood. She undid her blades. “Tell me what your business is, and maybe I’ll leave you alone.” She said, but still, he did nothing.

“Who are-”

The Assassin leapt and grabbed her arm, pinning it behind her back as he wheeled her around and pushed her against the wall. “You should go.” He growled. (Y/N) fought against her attacker by kicking back, hitting his stomach. He kneeled over in pain allowing her to grab his head and knee him in the face. He fell to the ground, and she kicked him over with her boot. With her blade, she pushed his hood back.

And froze.

“What kind of trick is this?” (Y/N) looked at the Assassin and backed away. Haytham would kill her for letting this one get away, but she had to. If she killed him then they would know for sure that she was there, and if he lived to tell the tale then he would tell. She would lose either way. She didn’t know what else to do. She was shaken, frozen in fear, and was trying desperately to push through it.

“What?” He chuckled, releasing a groan as he stood and brushed himself off. His hand went to his nose, and he winced as he cracked it back into place. A tiny stream of blood trickled from it. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Stay away from me.” She threatened, readying her blades. “Leave this place.”

The guy laughed, drawing nearer. His green eyes hypnotic. “Then you wouldn’t know why I’m here.” He quickly threw a knife, catching her wrist and pinning it through to the wall. She bit her lips closed to keep her scream in.

He came to her face, his eyes burning into hers only centimeters away. He chuckled, his smile as mad as his eyes. “I’m here to kill you.”

“Alistair.” He grabbed her mouth, squeezing it, making it difficult to speak. “I didn’t kill him.”

“I’m not here to kill you for killing Mustafa. I could care less about the old man.” He drew closer, their skin almost touching as he pinned her against the wall. “I’m here to kill you for me.“ He winked at her, and she head butt him.

While he was momentarily stunned, she kicked his stomach, and tripped him. Alistair fell to the ground, she kicked dirt in his eyes, temporarily blinding him, and ran.

The city was awake now. Crowds of people selling, buying, and working surrounded her, so she blended in easily. She watched Alistair from behind a butcher shop as he looked around for her, cursed, and ran off. (Y/N) waited until she was sure he was gone before moving, and when she turned around she bumped right into someone.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” She said before looking up and seeing Connor. She froze. “I’m- I’m sorry.”

“Are you alright?” He asked, his eyes melting and becoming soft when he looked from her expression to the bleeding wrist she cradled against her chest. “You look shaken.”

“I’m fine.” She said. “Wait, didn’t you tell me you wouldn’t hold back next time you saw me?” She rose a brow, and Connor looked away. Embarrassed he rubbed the back of his neck.

“About that.”

“Connor, I’m sorry, but I don’t have time for this.” She pushed him away. “I have to go.”

“But, (Y/N)-” Connor reached for her, thought better of it, and put his hand down. “You have work, I am sorry. If it is ok with you, I would like to talk.”

“We have nothing to talk about.” She looked over her shoulder, Alistair was still nowhere in sight. “You did what was best for both of us, and I should’ve thanked you before.” Alistair re-emerged on the other side of the street, and (Y/N) froze. Connor looked over his shoulder and saw him, his eyes were wide when he returned his gaze to her.

“I have to go.” She said.

“I take it that is the business you have to tend to?”

“Something like that.” She nodded, “I really have to go. I’m sorry.” Connor clearly had more to say, but he nodded, turned around to cover her, and she took off.

Of course she wanted to patch things up with Connor, but he couldn’t have picked a worse time! Alistair was ruthless, a killing machine, and a better Assassin than even she was. He’d kill Connor out of jealously for their friendship, what would he do if he thought there were feelings between them? Not to mention, she did not want Connor to meet the man she was arranged to be married off to.


	6. Chapter 6

Haytham’s snarky remark remained in his throat as she neared and he saw her was injuried. “Come in. Quickly.” He ushered her inside, and looked to make sure she wasn’t followed before locking the door.“What happened?” Haytham demanded as the door shut. She gingerly laid her hand on the desk, and winced as she examined the wound. Alistair had missed major tendons, but blood rushed from her wrist and the sight pained her more. Haytham crossed the room to her, and held her wrist steady as he examined it. She winced again. “I’m sorry.” He muttered, trying his best to not look too concerned. “It will heal, you just have to be more careful next time.” He looked around the room before spotting the bedsheet from which he ripped a strip from and bound her wrist. "There. All better.“ He smiled down. Her eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear, so he dropped it. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

He scoffed. “I know you’re above this injury, so who inflicted it and how?” She said nothing, but instead turned to look at her binding. It would have to be someone who emotionally compromised her for her to allow this to happen. His heart sank as his anger rose hot in his chest. “Was it Connor? Did he do this to you?”

“No.” She breathed. “It’s a foe I didn’t want to meet again.”

“One never wants to meet their foe.” She gave him a look, and he shut up and listened.

“His name is Alistair. He’s an Assasin. He trained with me, and we were close.”

It was when she got quiet again, biting her bottom lip, that Haytham spoke again. “So, I’m to take it that a FRIEND did this?”

She shook her head. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Try.”

“He was my best friend, and the man I was to marry. But I didn’t love him in that way, and I couldn’t marry a brother. I refused to let others dictate my life.”

“He’s back because you left him at the alter?”

“He’s back because he’s a Half Blood.”

Now Haytham became quiet.

“Would you… will you be able to end him if need be?” Haytham grew serious, his face and tone stern. “I can’t help you if I can’t rely on you, (Y/N). I need to know you’ll let me protect you. I need to know you have my back.”

“If it comes to it, then I will do what is necessary. For both you and I.”

“Like with Connor?” Haytham crossed his arms. “If he’s Half Blood, what does he want? Other than you.”

“He’ll either befriend the Templar Order here or the Colonial Brotherhood, but I can’t be sure.“ She shrugged. Haytham growled to himself. He didn’t like those odds. Either way, a Kenway would be targeted. "What are you thinking?” She asked, “You have that face.”

“When it’s a good plan then I’ll tell you. For now, you need to rest.” Haytham smiled softly, and looked down to adjust his hat when he uncomfortablely said, “I’m glad you’re ok.”

“Thank you.”

He cleared his throat. “Well, the room is stocked with whatever you need and whatever else you require you can ask the lady in the front. Feel free, I’ll cover the costs. The bed is clean.”

“Where will you be?”

“I should keep an eye on our new friends.”

••••

Haytham repressed a shiver. Connor would be here soon, so he couldn’t be so weak. His eyes strained as he watched the Assassins group together, one closed the door behind them, and they, as he could be guess, planned. He suppressed a smile now while Connor scrambled onto the roof. Maybe it was because he was so young and untrained, or maybe it was his size, but Haytham had to laugh at his attempts of silence.

That urge subsided, however, when he caught a his son’s face. Connor looked the direction Haytham was before turning to him, his face even and composed, and crossed his arms. “What do you want?”

“Good evening to you too. I hope you had a pleasant trip?“

“I have no time for your games, Haytham. You sent a message, I am here. What. Do. You. Want?”

“Pocket that tone, boy. I’m here for our mutual benefits.”

Connor scoffed. “I have nothing in common with you, old man. I should have known you asked me here for your benefit.”

“I think I can change your opinion on the matter.”

“Is that so?” Connor raised his chin, waiting. Challenging.

“(Y/N).” Haytham looked back the to den of Assassins and scowled. His eyesight used to be better, he thought, when did this change occur?

“Is she ok? What have you done with her, Haytham?”

“Calm yourself. She’s fine. I’m taking care of her.” Connor growled, and Haytham enjoyed the discomfort he bestowed using his son’s emotions against himself. Unfortunately, there was a time and place, and right now was for answers. “I called you here as a favor to her. Someone in there caused her harm, and I intend to make them pay for it.”

“How to you suppose you will do that?”

“I have a plan.”

“And I suppose I am to listen without a second thought?”

“I would hope so, but since I know you and know your hatred for me, maybe I can ask you for a distraction instead.”

Connor chewed over his opinions before nodding. “What would you have me do?”

“That’s more I like it.” Haytham smiled, “Here’s the plan.”

“Why do you decide the plan?” Connor asked, “You brought me all this way. I should have a say in what to do.”

“Connor-”

“Do not feed me that, ‘This is for (Y/N)’ excuse. Our friendship is still on rocky terms because of you.” Haytham cursed himself. He could see Connor talking himself out of helping him, and he couldn’t let that happen.

“(Y/N) wanted to keep you safe. Whatever rocks you have in your friendship, I assure you they did not come from me.”

“So I am to believe-” Connor looked past Haytham, and he turned to see the door open and a lone figure running into the night.

“Damn it, son, you’ve distracted me.” Haytham leapt over the side of the building, Connor’s words growing softer behind him.

“Don’t call me son.”

Haytham followed as closely as he could, but the Assassin was just getting too much ground. Haytham’s muscles burned, and his eyesight became unreliable with the darkness between the buildings the Assassin had ducked in. This could very well be a trap, but he would not allow Connor the satisfaction of seeing him in need of assistance.

Haytham ran into the alley, and waited. He couldn’t hear anything apart from his own breathing, and he couldn’t see anything. But that’s when he felt it.

He flew out of the alley and onto the cold ground. His face felt red and hot from where he was punched, and now, emerging from the alley, was the Assassin with a very annoying grin plastered across his face.

“Ah, you must be the Assassin I’ve heard so much about. Welcome to the Colonies.” Haytham said as he rubbed his jaw. There was no blood, so either the Assassin was weak or that was a warning.

“You must be that Templar Grand Master (Y/N)’s been running around with.“ The Assassin’s grin grew as he drew nearer. “I do have to say, she’s letting the riff raff in.”

Haytham waited until he was close enough before kicking out. He made contact, hitting the Assassin’s hand, but he grabbed it and twisted, spinning Haytham to his side before throwing him on his back, his blade across his throat. Haytham kept his demeanour. “(Y/N)? I’m sorry, I think you might have me confused with someone else.” The man grabbed Haytham’s head by his hair, and pulled. “I don’t involve myself with Assassins.” Haytham slammed his head back, dazing the Assassin, then span around and kicked him onto the ground. But he didn’t stay down for long. Swords drawn, the pair circled each other.

“How did you know she was an Assassin if you don’t know her?” The Assassin cocked a brow, his green eyes flashed between Haytham and his sword. Haytham parred him, distracting him from whatever plan he was concocting.

“I’m a Templar Grand Master.” Haytham scoffed, “Don’t you think I’d keep tabs on my enemies?” He parred, then made a move left. When the Assassin tried to block, Haytham switched to the right and knicked his arm. The cloth tore, the Assassin winced, and Haytham had the satisfaction of watching blood drip out.

“Like you, Half Blood Alistair. What brings you here, if not your personal vendetta against (Y/N)?” The boy was young, so Haytham laughed at his clear shock that Haytham knew him for what he was. He needed to end this quickly, he went for the boy’s side, waited until he tried to block, and kicked his feet out from under him. As he fell, Haytham grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back while pressing his hidden blade as his neck. Haytham reveled in this enjoyment, and the boy stuggled hard. “What is your interest here, boy?” Haytham asked again, pressing his blade harder against the boy’s neck, drawing a bit of blood.

“You’ll have to kill me.” Alistair responded, “I’ll never tell.”

Haytham chuckled. "Do you think you’re the most devious villain I’ve come up against? Do you really think I won’t get you to talk?”

Now, much to Haytham’s dislike, Alistair began to laugh. “Well, my life isn’t worth that much, but I’ll leave you with this.” He headbutt Haytham, and twisted out from him, and ran. Haytham growled as the boy danced a distance away, a large grin plastered to his face.

“I’ll give you a little hint just because I’m bored.” He gleamed then whispered, “I’m here for a Kenway. Apparently, he has what I need.” He winked then turned to run away, but smacked right into Connor. It was almost comical the way he took a step back to assess Connor’s size, and then a step farther when he realized how big he was.

Haytham allowed himself a victory smile before saying, “There are two Kenways in the Colonies, idiot.” Connor crossed his arms, Haytham advanced, and Alistair gulped.


	7. Chapter 7

Alistair, tied up and gagged, struggled against his binds. Connor watched with crossed arms from the doorway. “You want me to leave you alone with him, and trust that you will do the right thing?” Connor scoffed, getting comfortable against the wall. “I do not think so.”

“Connor, I know this must be hard for you to understand, but I will do the right thing because as much as I want to trade this Half Blood in for my safety and cash, I want to live more. Half Bloods can’t be trusted.” He looked over his shoulder and smiled. “The enemy of my enemy, right?”

Connor didn’t retort, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction. Haytham sighed. To properly interrogate him, he’d need Connor preoccupied, least the Half Blood say anything to divide them. He sighed again. The last thing they needed was division, it would end them.

“Well, I’ll have to check on our little birdie since you want to stay here.” Connor’s face shifted, though he kept his emotions at bay. Haytham knew he had piqued his interest. “I know she’ll want to know every little detail, so this might take a while. You don’t mind though, correct?”

Connor rolled his eyes. “I will deal with her.” He turned on his heel and left the building.

“She’ll be in New York!” Haytham yelled as he left. He waited until Connor’s form disappeared into the treeline before turning to his new prey and cracking his neck. “As for you, you and I will have a little chat.”

Alistair had watched the whole thing with an amused expression. Now he turned his smirk to Haytham. “Leadership tips? No thank you. I’m quite content in watching your little band of heroes fall apart.”

“If you keep your eyes.” Haytham sharpened his blade, bringing it to level before spinning in between his fingers.

••••

Her wounds were healing and she felt better, but Haytham requested she stay indoors for the time being. So, against her usual stubborn judgement, she listened. She spent the time working on her flexibility and strength training, and reading. A timid knock on the door caught her in the midst of one of the most intriguing and suspenseful scenes of a book, and she glared at the door.“This better be important.” She muttered as she opened it. Her eyes went higher and higher until they met his. Connor, looking more awkward than usual, was just standing there. She was half tempted to slam the door in his face. “You’re not here to kill me, are you?” She asked, trying her best to look annoyed. “Because this isn’t the best time.”

“What? Oh. I… I’m-” Connor inhaled, stood still, and exhaled. “I came to make sure you were ok.”

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking.” She tried closing the door, but he spoke again.

“We caught one of the Assassins.”

She froze. “What?”

Her eyes bore into his, and he felt his face go red. “Haytham and I managed to grab one of the Assassins-” He stammered. If this interested her, then he would give her whatever information she needed. He honestly was just glad she was talking to him, and he wanted to ensure she continued to. Even if it was just for information.

“If he allowed you to grab him, be careful that he didn’t do it on purpose.” She cautioned. “I know these people, I’ve been running from them for some time. Haytham is with him, I presume?“

“Yes. He asked I check on you, and I see you seem to be feeling better.”

(Y/N) looked at her wrist. It still hurt like hell, but not like the burning fire it was a few days ago. Now it was a dull ache. She had to admire the injury for a moment. Alistair knew she was right hand dominant when it came to weapons, so he wounded her in the most perfect way.

“I’m feeling better. Just trying to get my strength up.”

“Good, good.” Connor stood there a moment longer. They were both quiet.

“Is there anything else?” She asked.

“Yes!” Connor blurted, and controlled himself. “I believe we need to speak.”

“Connor, not this again.” She wilted, and he felt a pang. As much as she hurt him, he hadn’t even considered how this affected her. It must have been mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausting to keep this from him. He hadn’t made it easy. When the house became quiet and cold, Connor realized this. Though he had food in his stomach and a fire in the fireplace, the house couldn’t satisfy him. It was cold and empty. Even when the sun shore through the windows, it was dim. He missed her. “I am so sorry for the position I put you in.“

“What?” She couldn’t believe it. Maybe this was a trap and Connor was trying to kill her. Unlikely, but still, Connor was usually too stubborn to apologize. She remembered even as children, unless she was hurt, he never apologized for his thoughts.

“Thank you for saying that.” He stood awkwardly outside for a moment, sort of shifting from his toes to his heels. “Would you like to come inside?”

“I should not. Haytham will need help with this Assassin, and I do not want to keep him waiting.”

“Then tell him I said hi, and don’t kill the Assassin. I still want to see him.”

“I will tell Haytham, but I feel he might not listen. I can already tell that Alistair will quickly get under his skin.”

Her jaw dropped.

“Do not worry, it is an expression.” Connor explained, but she had paled slightly.

“His name is Alistair? You’re sure?”

“I believe so. I heard Haytham call him that when they were dueling, but he could be wrong. Why? (Y/N), are you well?”

She rushed to the other side of the room like a mad woman, grabbing her gear and putting them on with haste. Her hidden blade hurt her wrist when she clipped it on, but she wouldn’t go without it. Her throwing knives were placed on her life shoulder, and she grabbed her gun.

She never used that.

“What is going on?” Connor asked, following her as she rushed out the door, locking it behind them, and into the night.

“It’s of the utmost importance you take me to them. Now!” Connor had never seen her so flustered, so he nodded curtly and lead her back the way he came. Back into the night.

••••

The night was balmy and clear. She looked up, a childish habit, and admired the stars. They glittered on a swirling sky of dark blue, purple, and black. Connor used to tell her what all the constellations were, and she felt she wanted to ask, but she wouldn’t allow herself to become distracted. She had to interrogate Alistair herself, and she had to concentrate.

Connor lead her through the dark wood, deep into the trees, until they reached an abandoned outpost, likely used for the war. Haytham had a habit of hiding out in these, she remembered he used to say, “If they’re already stocked and left alone, why not hide out with a roof over your head?”

The dull glow of candlelight alerted her of his presence. She could see his shadowy figure pacing back and forth. He looked agitated.

Her boots crunched on the grass whereas Connor was silent. When her boots hit the overturned dirt exposed from use, she turned on her heel, her hand out to catch Connor’s chest. She got his arm.

“You were right to be angry for my lack of truth. I’ve done a lot of bad things and gotten myself into worse stituations, but I need to warn you. If this is who I believe it to be, here to do what I believe he’s here to, then I must warn you. He will say and do whatever he can to separate us, and I need you to trust me. Even harder, I need you to trust Haytham. If not,” she took a breath, “then I think you should forget about this. Go back to your mission, and I wouldn’t think any less of you.”

“I trust you, but it is my father who concerns me.” Connor’s eyes hardened. “What is going on?”

“I have a suspicion I know these Assassins. They’ve come for me. I wasn’t sure until I saw Alistair.” She rolled her wrist, wincing when she did. “He was my best friend, a fellow student under my Mentor, and,” she inhaled for courage, and exhaled her worry. “And we were meant to be married. I left him at the alter when…when Mustafa, my Mentor, was murdered. I was blamed, I was young, and I ran. I shouldn’t have. Especially from him. We were close friends, and I abandoned him. He’s hurt, and I don’t know what they said or did to him, but he’s not the same person I once knew.”

Connor was silent a moment as he absorbed this. She could spy some emotion flickering in his eyes. Hurt. Anger. Confusion. Acceptence. “Will you be able to do what needs to be done when the time comes?” He was definately a Kenway.

“I will.” She said sternly.

“Thank you for telling me this.” He said, unsure of his words. “It must have been difficult. I appreciate your honesty. Shall we do this?”

“Let’s.”

Haytham’s hat shone like ink against the light, reflecting light as he paced before of a bound Alistair. Haytham looked stressed, but he hid it well enough that only those who truly knew him could spy it. There was a crinkle in his eyes and nose, and his frown pulled down farther than usual. Alistair looked worse. One of his notorious green eyes were bruised and starting to swell where Haytham had punched him, and he bled from his wrists.

Connor said nothing, but she could tell he wasn’t happy with this.

“Good. The calvary.” Haytham wiped some blades, and brought them to his eyes for inspection. “What say you, (Y/N)? The left or the right? I was thinking the right since he can’t see from it anyway, but then what’s the point, you know? And what good is he without both?”

“I think you’ve had your fun. I’d like to speak to the prisoner.” She said calmly, keeping her expression level while she looked him over. Before he saw her, she could see that he was tired, hurt, and scared, but that changed to cocky quickly.

“The prodigal daughter returns.” Alistair beamed, “And here I thought you didn’t care.”

“Is it him?” Connor asked.

“Is it.”

“Aw, your new boyfriend had to scope out the competition, did he?” Alistair was baiting her, trying to get her to show emotion of any kind. She had to play this smart. Whatever he saw first would dictate how this conversation would go.

“I’d like to be alone with him.” She said in a smaller voice than she usually used.

“Absolutely not!” Haytham said, looking to Connor for assistance.

“We will be outside.” Connor nodded to her then to his father before heading to the door.

“Have you both lost your minds?” Haytham looked between them, landing on Connor’s eyes, before huffing and following his son out, muttering something about how he had finally picked an eye. Connor closed the door behind them. (Y/N) relaxed slightly. Alistair glared at her in silence.

She was the first to speak.

“Are you ok?”

That wasn’t what he thought she’d say, and it showed. His smirk flickered, and, briefly, his attitude dropped. It came back in full force, however, when he answered. “That’s your game, huh? Pretend you care, and suddenly we’re friends again? A team again?” He spat blood onto the ground. “You had your chance to be a team back in Masyaf. You chose yourself.“

“Al-”

“They don’t know, do they? That you’re a man-eater? That, at the end of the day, it’s (Y/N) against the world?” He scoffed, refusing to look at her. She was quiet, allowing the tense atmosphere to be felt before deliberately breaking it.

“I left for you.”

“What?” He didn’t believe her, so she looked down at her boots, kicking some dirt, and coughed before speaking.

“You don’t have to believe me, Alistair, but I just wanted you to know I left for you. I wanted nothing more than to have you by my side as I ran around the world, but you’d be a target and I knew you’d be more help where you were. You’re smart, you’d figure out what was happening, you’d understand, and maybe, when this was over, I could go home and explain this to you.” She sighed, rubbing her eyes, pretending she was rubbing the sleep from them. “When I saw you here, I freaked, and do you blame me?” She held out her wrist. “You stabbed me.”

“So you had me captured and tortured? I’m done with this conversation.” He looked away, so she nodded and made her way to the door.

“Haytham gets…excited. He didn’t know why I wanted you brought. Half Bloods are here, we’ve been hunting them.”

“Now we’re hunting you.” He muttered, and she froze, her first real emotion, but she hid it.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t let you leave here. We’ll provide passage for you back to the Old World, but you’re staying here. The torture with stop, of course, and then you’re free to go.”

Alistair fought against his ropes, turning red in the face. His veins protruded on his neck as he yelled. “YOU’D BETTER KILL ME! BECAUSE I WILL FIND YOU, (Y/N), AND I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!” He fought against his bindings, but Haytham was raised by a pirate and those would hold until he released them himself. Alistair lifted the chair and tried smashing it back down, but he was weak and injured, and this resulted in his wrists bleeding more until he calmed down and grew still. His breathing was ragged, and she could see his chest raise up and down in a fury.

“I’m sorry Al.” She closed the door right as he yelled again.

“(Y/N)!!” He roared, but the door closed.

Thankfully, they were far enough into the wilderness that no one would hear him, but Connor and Haytham looked shaken. “Are you ok?”

“Bloody hell, look what you’ve done.” Haytham muttered, trying to make his way past her and back to his work. She held out an arm, cutting him off. He huffed, but gave her his attention. “What?”

“He’s emotionally compromised now. He’ll get tired quickly. No more torturing, for now, but do whatever you need to keep him restrained.” She said. “If he’s here then we’re safer than I thought. He’s just the scout, running back information if he finds any.”

“What if his command does not hear from him?”

“Then they’ll come here themselves.”

“So, they are Half Blood?” Haytham growled, “I’m only restraining myself for a few days, then he dies.” (Y/N) chewed on her bottom lip. “I understand he’s your friend, but I know how this situation turns out. He will turn on you. Just make sure you know what end of the blade you’re on.” Haytham said in a kinder tone. “I’ll give him a month.”

She stuck on a hand. “So be it.” And there, they finalized their fate.


End file.
